The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to form generaion and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a methods and systems of interactive form generation.
Data-entry platforms and interactive user interfaces are well known in the art. In many applications, data-entry platforms are used in conjunction with interactive user interfaces to capture data from a user. A data-entry form is displayed on an interactive user interface such that a user can enter data into the data-entry form. For example, the use of databases and spreadsheets is known in the art for capturing data from a user through a data-entry form displayed on an interactive user interface. It is also known in the art to supply a data-entry form that has a plurality of data-entry opportunities.
Developing an interactive form consists both in defining the structure to be used by the back-end for storing and retrieving data (that is, the complement of tables which store data, and the relational links between these tables), and in building a front-end program, known as a view, via which end-users can manipulate this data. These back end and front end components have to be closely synchronized and reflect similar structures and take into account bandwidth, performance, scalability, agility, security and/or other factors.